St Whites Day Eiji One Shot
by shiko906
Summary: What happens when the Gymnastics Girl meets a Tennis Boy?


Thud! Mayumi sighed as she did a few more cartwheel, front flip combos. Lately, her mind was not where it suppose to be. Her mind kept wondering to the hyperactive redhead, Eiji Kikumaru. Why am I thinking of him so much, thought Mayumi. She got herself prepared to do a back handspring when she heard voices coming her way. Oh. My. GOD! Eiji is so hot! All sweaty it makes him sexy! Mayumi cringed in disgust. It s them, she thought. There were three girls who claimed to be Eiji s future lovers. Though Mayumi thinks otherwise.

I, like, totally agree! It almost makes me want to, like, join tennis so I can look at him all day , said one of them. They all continued their conversation when they finally reached Mayumi. Ewe look what the cat dragged in , one of the girls insulted. They all laughed at Mayumi as she began to get more annoyed by the minute. She walked up to the group and said, Excuse me but I don t recall you guys being in the gymnastics team. Why don t you take you and your makeup covered faces and scram! They all look insulted and left the room, but not before saying, You ll pay for this you little twerp! Mayumi sighed and continued what she was doing.

Eiji was restless. St. Whites Day was a week from now and he had to confess soon. He was practicing with his doubles partner, Oishi Shuichiro, who seemed to notice Eiji absent mind state. Eiji Are you ok? You seemed to be out of it lately, Oishi said with worry. Eiji looked at him, No I m fine it s just that I have a lot on my mind lately. Oishi gave him a look, saying you think I believe that? Eiji sighed with defeat. There is no way you can get by him when you re troubled. He s like . Like a mother! Eiji thought. He looked at his best friend and doubles partner and said, Well there s this girl I ve been wanting to talk to. Oishi looked at his friend with a knowing look while Eiji looked down blushing. Well go and speak to her. What s the worst that could happen, Eiji? Who is she anyway? Eiji s face had gotten darker. Mayumi Echizen, he said hardly above a whisper. Excuse me, Oishi leaned in, knowing this makes his friend uncomfortable. Eiji sighed, Mayumi Echizen Louder Eiji, Oishi said slightly getting annoyed. Nervouse of the outcome of his friend s reaction, Eiji held his head up high and spoke louder, almost to a shout, MAYUMI ECHIZEN! Surprised by Eiji s sudden outburst, Oishi only stared at him. He started to squirm, feeling Oishi s gaze on him. Oishi snapped out of his gaze and smiled at Eiji, You like Ryoma s older sister? That s cute. But I suggest you ask Ryoma about her. Confused, Eiji tilted his head to the side, What do you mean? Like her likes and dislikes. Her favorite foods and places. You know the works. Eiji nodded and kept asking for more advise from Oishi. But little did they know, Ryoma was standing behind a wall, listening in on their conversation. So he likes my sister huh? Ryoma thought.

It was two more days until St. Whites Day. Mayumi had decided to give a stuffed bear and a box of chocolate. She sat in class, watching the clock take its time to hit that digit, indicating school s over. 3 2 1 RING! She quickly gathered her stuff and bolted out the door. The convenience store will close in about an hour and it took forty-five minutes if she walked. So if she ran it would maybe take thirty. As she ran towards the gates, she saw her little brother, on his way to tennis practice. Sorry Ryoma! I have to run! Meet you at home! Ryoma just nodded and went on his way. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She silently hoped they were still selling the chocolate hearts. Once she got to the store, she ran to the front desk. Do you guys have any chocolate hearts left, Mayumi said out of breath. The clerk nodded and went to the back only to come out with one box. You re lucky miss. This is the last box we have Oh thank you! You re a great help! Um do you have any stuffed animals? Preferably cats? Once again the clerk nodded and proceeded to the back. She walked out with a green stuffed tiger cub with blue eyes that matches Eiji s. Beaming, Mayumi said, Oh that s perfect! The clerked smiled, happy to have another satisfied customer. Would you like them gift wrapped? Mayumi nodded vigorously. After getting her presents wrapped and paid for, she trekked towards her home. She showered, ate and went to bed, hoping that the two days would be over soon. Eiji was nervous. Two days had passed and now it was St. Whites Day. Taking a deep breath, Eiji went the Mayumi s shoe locker. He found her locker and put the note and gifts inside. Now all he had to do is wait. But little did he know, his followers spotted him putting the presents in the locker.

Mayumi had a late morning. She over slept and was rushing to school. Why me? She thought. Once she got to the school, she went to her locker only to find her shoes gone. Huh? What happened to my shoes? she said frantically, she searched around for her shoes. Finally, she looked in the trashcan only to find beautifully wrapped chocolate and a necklace. I wonder whom it s for. Mayumi thought. She picked up the card and gasped. Why? On the card it said, To the person I care deeply and cherish for life. Eiji Mayumi took the presents and rushed to Eiji s classroom. She silently knocked on the door and waited. You may come in Mayumi popped her head in and looked at the teacher. Um excuse me but I need to talk to Kikumaru Eiji. The teacher nodded and looked at Eiji. Kikumaru, you may go but be back soon.

Eiji was astonished. The girl of his dreams was asking to see him and right in the middle of class? This is must be a dream, thought Eiji. He got up and followed Mayumi outside the school building. Once they got to their destination, they both sat in an awkward silence. Ahem So uh I got your present, Eiji, Mayumi said. Eiji looked down blushing a tomato red. So uh you did Eiji couldn t take it. He wanted to just run away and forget about the whole thing. He was about to say something but she cut him off, I also found it in the trash can His eyes widen, What do you mean you found it in the trash can? I put it in your shoe locker. Eiji stared at her, watching her facial expressions until it looked like something hit her. I got it! Here come with me Confused, Eiji followed along, not aware of what will await him.

Mayumi ran to her locker again only to find the culprits of this whole thing. That was, like, such a good

idea. Now she will never get a present from our Eiji if it s the last thing we do! They all laughed in balled up her fists, getting extremely angry at what they just did. Eiji behind her, surprised at what he just saw. Just about had it, Mayumi walk out of the corner and slapped their leader. LEADER! Ah you prick! How dare you lay your hands on our- SHUTUP! All went silent. You dare touch other people s property without consent? Just because you guys are not going to get what you want, you are going to go out of your way just to make them miserable? That s just pathetic, Mayumi spat.

Eiji decided to pitch in, I agree with her. Just because things don t go the way you want it, doesn t mean you can take it out on anybody. The girls look like they were about to cry. And you know what I think? Eiji continued. I think this is beyond pathetic. I think it s obsessed. That did it. Slowly, they backed away then eventually ran away, crying. Eiji sighed and looked a Mayumi. He was going to say something when he saw something wet fall into the floor. He stopped and looked at her. She was crying. Mayumi! What the matter? Eiji began to panic. Mayumi just kept sobbing, I-I m sorry Eiji. To tell you the truth, I was hurt. Those girls had been picking on since my first year in this school. I guess I m crying because I m so relieved. Eiji eyes soften, Why were they picking on you in the first place? Eiji saw Mayumi s face redden and wondered if it was from the crying or something else.

Mayumi couldn t say it. She can t tell him the reason behind them picking on her was because they knew she liked him even before she realized it. Just the thought of telling makes her face even redder. Um Mayumi? Are you ok? Your face is red, Eiji said with a confused face. Mayumi sighed and rose her once downward head, Well the reason why they had always picked on me is because her face reddened even more, Is is because I like you! She said in one breath. Once again, Eiji was made a confused look. She stared at him with a face, red as a tomato, knowing he had not understood her. She repeated, They picked on me because well I like you Eiji Kikumaru.

Eiji was astonished. My wish. My wish came true, Eiji thought. All of a sudden, Eiji scooped Mayumi into his arms. I like you too, Mayumi. Since my first year in Seigaku. Then you were starting your last year in elementary when I first saw you. I thought you were going here that year but I found out you weren t. So I waited and waited until the school year was over. Last year I was going to confess but I was too chicken to. You have no clue how happy I am to hear those words. Mayumi was shocked. She hugged him back, with a newly found love for him. She couldn t wait to tell her brother.

And so the new couples are happily in love. They went out on dates and fell more in love with each other by the day. Time went by fast for the couple and they are now graduating high school. And there was something major running through Eiji s mind.

Mayumi, we had been together since middle school and I could have been more in love with you than I am now. Eiji said. Mayumi was confused as to where he was going with this. Um Eiji what are you talking about? What I m talking about is He got down on one knee, Mayumi Echizen, will you marry me?


End file.
